Best Friends for Sometimes
by juliarox101
Summary: This fanfiction tells about the love/hate friendship of the Witch and Goddess, told from the Witch's view. K plus for mild drinking, mild language, and minor suggestive content.


x Witch x Princess x

Sunlight shone through the small, usually dim, window, hitting a small, unmade bed. The slightly worn and patched blankets were absentmindedly half falling off. Witch Princess' honey blond hair was tangled and in no particular direction on the pillow, in need of brushing to say in the least.

Her violet brown eyes slowly opened. She yawned tiredly, and, somewhat reluctantly, she got out of bed. She had been up well past twelve last night; on Saturdays she tended to be. It was spell-writing day, and she wasn't early to bed when it meant plans for tricks on the Goddess.

Witch Princess grabbed her jet black cloak and fastened it quickly, taking her spell-book off the unswept floor. Eagerly flipping the pages, she at last came to her decided spell to cast. Roughly translated from Witch, it read;

_May the Goddess be full of pride,_

"_Ta-daa" she'll proudly say. _

_But when in the pond, she'll meet a tide,_

_It will near blow her away! _

Whether the poem seemed dull and pointless or not, Witch Princess smiled in glee, imaging her sometimes-rival's flawless face turned to pure shock, bright red with anger! She ran quickly toward the goddess pond, taking a strawberry she bought the day before as her offering from her small rucksack.

The other villagers saw her, of course-most of them, at least-but they truly didn't seem to pay much attention. She was kind of misunderstood in Forget Valley, many tricks having gone too far, so for the most part they pretended she didn't exist. Kate poked fun at her, naturally, and Mary was always picking at her for being the basis of her book, but for the most part she was just the playful, never-do-well witch who lived in a messy hut near the elegant mansion.

An exception was Poppy. She was a creative, problem-solving, yet sensitive farmer, the one to thank for freeing the goddess a year ago. They always seemed to be able to converse without much difficulty, though the Witch's mischief sometimes gave Poppy raised eyebrows. Witch Princess came to like her as a friend. And...after all, she _was_ the one who kept her from eternal boredom for getting those Sprites from another world!

Still, Witch Princess didn't manage to stop by to say hi when she passed Poppy's farm. She clutched the strawberry eagerly, fast-walking to the Goddess pond. At last, making sure the sprites didn't notice her as she passed the tree, she dropped her 'offering' in the pond. You might expect a small _plop!_, but the second it hit the water a beautiful, green-haired woman arose, seemingly not bothered by the cold early spring weather in elaborate, yet not very covering, shirt. In her usual show, she let out a loud, showy "Ta-da!". She barely noticed Witch standing right in front of her, her usual mischievous smile on her face, chanting the spell softly and clearly.

She should have. In an outrageous burst, the waters started going wild. Thank goodness no one was at the pond, or they'd likely run yelling. Little liquid fireworks sprouted at the waters, becoming louder as the moments went by...all while Witch Princess was caught in endless giggles.

The Goddess was outraged to say in the least. "You little…I hate you!" she cried. "I was doing my difficult goddess work, and YOU made a terrible event out of it!"

"Hey!" the Witch's anger flashed. "Difficult? All you do is make a show out of everything all day!" She cursed as several harvest sprites walked outside in curiosity. Their elf-like eyes widened in shock, giggling and talking constantly through the arguement.

"Hmph!" the Goddess huffed, returning to the pond.

A not-so-shocked Poppy came running up the pathway shortly, used to the bickering. Shocked or not, her sensitivity was shown, and not quietly. She was used to it, but hated it imensely. "Can't you stop?" she cried. "I was making some cheese fondue for Rock and you seem to fight all the time…can't you stop?"

"No." was the short reply.

"I'll have to teach you to!" Poppy exclaimed, her mind full of ideas as often was. "Yes, I will! Um…yeah, not therapy…but…you get the point, ok?"

Witch Princess and Goddess replied once again "No!", meaning it even more seriously this time. Besides, it was just in the moment, Poppy realized. They were pretty much friends, if you glossed over all the arguments. Even the headstrong, vain Goddess agreed on that.

So another prank was avoided…for now, of course!


End file.
